


Closure

by doleshka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doleshka/pseuds/doleshka
Summary: Everything good has to come to an end





	

The road was empty, and the moonlight was the only thing keeping him company. As shadows of thick forest passed by his window, the car made low, humming noise. Fernando had driven up and down that road countless times in the past. While he had not been there for a couple years, he probably could still find his way just fine with his eyes closed.

They loved, and they loved hard. When apart, they longed for each other, and when together, they still craved for each other. Fights were not uncommon in their relationship either. Some were big, some were small, but they always made up; oftentimes ending with a loud sex. Unbeknown to Fernando, Kimi would intentionallly press Fernando's buttons just to have an angry sex. Sight of fuming Fernando never failed to turn him on.

Yet, it was still not enough.

_'I am selling it. Cleaners coming in on Monday to trash everything inside. Take anything you want beforehand.'_

There was no 'hi or 'how have you been'. One text message with three short sentences, that was it. And Fernando knew exactly what it meant. He grabbed few nessasities and left immediately.

The house just stood there, left in time. Neither Fernando nor Kimi came by ever since. When Fenando walked in, everything was still in the very place where they left them, only covered in a thick blanket of dust. All those memories started to flow in: the day Kimi brought him here for the first time, times when they would lock themselves up in this place with their phone off to their managers annoyance, the very taste of chicken fettuccine alfredo Kimi used to make (to his pleasant surprise, Kimi was actually a decent cook), the corner of the carpet where one of Kimi's dogs left a stain when they forgot to take him out because they were too busy with each other, and how soft Kimi's hair felt in his palms and how the smell of Kimi's skin felt in his nostrils. For the first time since he left this place for the last time, Fernando let all those memories ran their course. This was the closure that he had been consciously and subconsciously avoiding for a long while. But he could not go on like that forever. The time had come.

Fernando took the wrist watch from the nightstand's drawer, walked straight out of the house, got into his car, and drove out without ever looking back. In his rearview mirror, the house was glowing under the moonlight.


End file.
